Should I Stop?
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Di saat hubunganmu dalam masalah, kekasihmu sendiri tidak berusaha keras untuk memperbaikinya. Apa yhang kau rasaskan jika mengalami hal itu? Dan ketika kau membutuhkan teman bicara, hampir tak ada yang mempedulikanmu. Bisakah kau hidup dengan keadaan seperti itu? Aku tidak... Rasanya aku hanya ingin tertidur tanpa terbangun lagi... LeoN. A little WonTaek. Ken. Hyuk. Hongbin. VIXX


**Should I Stop?**

 **Cast : Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Hongbin, Lee Jaehwan, Kim Woonshik, Han Sanghyuk**

 **Genre : Romance/Angst/Hurt**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : ide cerita milik saya dan seseorang yang semalam suntuk baperan bareng saya/? (semoga ini sesuai/?)! Jangan copas sembarangan apa lg mengklaim cerita ini milik Anda.**

 **WARNING : JUDUL DAN ISI MUNGKIN TIDAK BERHUBUNGAN/?**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hmmmm...

Malam yang cerah secerah senyuman namja manis yang baru saja tiba di Gimpo Airport, Jepang.

Dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari bibirnya, namja manis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar bandara untuk menaiki taksi dan segera mendatangi tempat tujuannya setelah mendapatkan kabar dari manager yang menemani kegiatan kekasihnya selama di negeri sakura tersebut.

Perjalanan dengan taksi yang membawanya tersa sangat singkat dikala kepalanya hanya terisi pikiran mengenai kekasihnya dan betapa terkejutnya kekasihnya nanti saat ia melihat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba. Surprise, eh?

Manager yang sengaja menunggunya di lobby hotel langsung menghampiri namja manis itu saat melihatnya turun dari taksi.

"Hakyeon-ah, kau sudah sampai? Aku sudah memesankan kamar untukmu malam ini. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat saja dulu baru besok menemui Taekwoon." Ucap sang manager sambil mengulurkan sebuah kunci kamar hotel untuk namja manis yang ternyata bernama Hakyeon tersebut.

"Aniyo, hyung. Aku ingin menemui Taekwoon sekarang. Bisa aku minta kunci cadangan kamar Taekwoon dan Wonshik?" pinta Hakyeon dengan senyum yang kembali bertengger di bibir merahnya.

"Hmhh baiklah. Aku mintakan sembentar. Kau tunggulah di sini." Ucap manager meninggalkan Hakyeon di sofa lobby untuk meminta kunci cadangan kamar tempat Taekwoon dan Wonshik berada.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat akhirnya namja manis itu mendapatkan apa yang ia tunggu lalu segera menuju kamar yang nomor ya tertera pada kunci dengan menggunakan lift.

"Ah, pasti Taekwoonie akan terkejut dengan kedatanganku hihihi" gumam namja manis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah lift yang membawanya berhenti di lantai yang ia tuju, namja manis itu keluar dan melangkah menuju kamar sang kekasih dengan perasaan tidak sabar. Namja itu sudah terlalu rindu dengan kekasih tampannya itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar milik kekasih sekaligus rekan segrupnya yang lain, Hakyeon mendengar kalau kekasihnya itu tengah bercanda dengan Wonshik. Tawa mereka terdengar keluar kamar karena ternyata pintu kamar mereka tidak tertutup rapat sehingga ada sedikit celah yang terlihat.

Ingin langsung masuk tetapi namja manis itu penasaran apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Akhirnya Hakyeon memutuskan untuk mengintip di celah pintu kamar itu. Dan apa yang namja manis itu lihat sungguh bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Seketika senyum yang tadinya masih bertengger di bibirnya menghilang dengan raut wajah terkejut dan tatapan mata yang menunjukkan kekecewaan.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau menyempatkan diri datang di tengah waktu senggang yang sebenarnya tidaklah terlalu banyak hanya untuk menemui kekasih yang kau rindukan, tapi ketika kau hanya terpisah oleh sebuah pintu, kau mendapati pemandangan dimana kekasihmu tengah berciuman dengan namja lain yang notabene-nya adalah rekan satu grup mu juga rekan duo kekasihmu?

Jika hanya sekedar bibir yang menempel mungkin Hakyeon tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan walaupun rasanya sakit juga. Tapi bagaimana jika ciuman itu adalah ciuman yang hanya pantas di lakukan olehnya dan Taekwoon?

French kiss. Ciuman yang selalu melibatkan lidah dan... basah.

Tidakkah hatimu terasa sakit saat melihat kekasihmu melakukannya dengan orang yang kau anggap sebagai adikmu juga? Tidakkah kau merasa kecewa ketika melihat mereka yang sepertinya menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?

Dan entah mendapatkan tenaga dari mana, dengan tangan yang bergetar dan mata yang sudah berembun, Hakyeon membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah masuk perlahan. Tak ada di antara kedua namja dihadapannya yang berniat menghentikan ciuman mereka, seoalh mereka tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memasuki wilayah mereka. Terlalu menikmati, eoh?

"Taekwoonie... Wonshik-ah..." panggilnya dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Sementara kedua namja yang di sebutkan namanya tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seseorang yang memasuki kamar mereka. Dan alangkah terkejutnya bahwa orang tersebut adalah kekasih dan hyung mereka.

"Ha-hakyeon-ah... i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan."

"Hyung, ini hanya salah paham. Aku bisa jelaskan. Kami hanya terlalu lelash dan-"

"Cukup... tidak perlu menjelaskan apa pun padaku. Inikah yang kalian lakukan di belakangku? Ini yang kalian lakukan di tengah jadwal kalian bersama?"

"Cha Hakyeon, dengarkan aku. Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kami hanya terlalu lelah sampai tidak menyadari apa yang kami lakukan."

"Kkk~ lelah ya? Apakah orang yang merasa lelah bisa melakukan ciuman panas seperti itu? Dan kalian terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Huh, tadinya aku datang ke sini ingin memberi kejutan untukmu, Taekwoon-ah. Tapi nyatanya sekarang akulah yang kalian buat terkejut." Senyum miris dan airmata yang mengalir tidak dapat Hakyeon sembunyikan lagi.

"Hyung, ini salah paham. Sungguh. Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa. Baru kali ini kami tidak sadar melakukannya." Jelas Wonshik putus asa.

"Ya... sekali yang akan berubah menjadi dua kali, tiga kali dan seterusnya... Ternyata apa yang sering kulihat di depan kamera tidak sepenuhnya bohong, ya?" ucap Hakyeon yang perlahan melangkah mundur menuju satu-satunya pintu yang bisa membawanya keluar.

"Hakyeon, kami sungguh tidak melakukan apa-apa. Yang kau lihat terjadi karena kami tidak sadar. Kumohon dengarkan aku, Hakyeon-ah." ucap Taekwoon yang mencoba mendekati Hakyeon yang terus memundurkan langkahnya.

"Aku... sudah melihat semuanya sendiri... sekarang aku yakin apa yang fans katakan tentang kalian itu benar... Maaf mengganggu kalian."

Dan dengan itu Hakyeon berlari keluar dari hotel yang telah menjadi saksi hancurnya hati yang selama ini ia jaga agar tidak hancur hanya dengan hal yang menurutn ya dulu adalah bohong.

Sesungguhnya Hakyeon berharap kalau Taekwoon akan mengejarnya, berusaha meyakinkannya kalau itu semua tidak benar, semua hanyalah bentuk perbuatan yang tidak disadari oleh mereka.

Tapi nyatanya, sampai Hakyeon kembali berada di tempat yang akan membawanya pulang malam itu juga setelah menaiki taksi, kekasihnya tidak terlihat mengejarnya. Membuat Hakyeon semakin yakin dengan apa yang sudah ia lihat.

Dengan hati yang hancur, Hakyeon kembali ke negeri gingseng. Tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia tinggalkan agar ia tidak merasakan sakit yang menyiksanya seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, tak ada yang berubah dengan hubungan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon. Hakyeon yang masih bersikap biasa jika di depan member lain dan public tidak menimbulkan pemikiran aneh tentang namja manis itu yang sebenarnya mengurangi interaksinya dengan Taekwoon maupun Wonshik.

Memang tak ada yang terkesan berubah saat mereka ada dihadapan fans atau kamera. Namun saat semuanya selesai, keadaan sesungguhnya akan terlihat.

Hakyeon yang menjauh dari semuanya, Taekwoon dan Wonshik yang malah semakin dekat, Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang asyik dengan dunia mereka berdua, dan Hongbin yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan dramanya.

Meskipun hanya beberapa kali bisa ikut memenuhi jadwalnya dengan member yang lain, namun Hongbin menyadari ada yang salah dengan situasi saat ini. Terutama dengan kedua hyung tertuanya dan Wonshik.

Dan saat hanya ada dia dan leader sekaligus hyung tertuanya itu, namja yang merupakan visual dalam group Vixx memutuskan untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Hyung, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eoh, Hongbin-ah. Nan gwaenchana. Kau tidak ada jadwal?"

"Ada, tapi masih nanti sore. Kau yakin baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya namja dengan lesung pipi itu lagi.

Hakyeon yang kembali mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Hongbin berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya agar salah satu adiknya itu tidak menyadari raut wajah dan tatapan kecewanya yang semakin hari malah menjadi semakin besar.

"Hyung, katakan saja. Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantumu, tetapi aku bersedia mendengarmu. Melihatmu selalu murung itu sangat tidak biasa hyung. Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan pada siapapun kalau itu maumu." Ucap Hongbin sambil memperhatikan reaksi yang Hakyeon berikan.

"Hongbin-ah, pernahkah kau merasa bahwa apa yang sudah kau yakini selama ini ternyata adalah sesuatu yang sia-sia?" tanya Hakyeon dengan suara serak menahan tangis yang mendesak untuk kembali keluar.

"Hyung, ada apa sebenarnya. Katakan saja semuanya agar kau lebih lega." Ujar Hongbin sambil mengusap bahu hyungnya yang terlihat bergetar.

Dan usapan lembut yang berusaha menenangkannya itu membuat Hakyeon menceritakan semuanya pada Hongbin. Pada namja yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu dekat dengannya sampai sering berbagi cerita tentang masalah pribadi.

Setelah Hakyeon selesai bercerita dan tangisannya mulai mereda, Hongbin menyodorkan segelas air putih yang sejak awal sudah ia bawa.

"Minumlah dulu, hyung. Aku... tidak menyangka mereka bisa seperti itu. Bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Jaehwan hyung dan bahkan Hyuk pun sepertinya tidak tahu kalau kalian sedang ada masalah. Tapi yang membuatku geram, kenapa Taekwoon hyung dan Wonshik bisa- aishhh jinja! Mereka itu bodoh atau apa, sih?!" kesal Hongbin setelah mendengar cerita Hakyeon.

Di tambah dengan kenyataan bahwa tidak ada di antara dua namja penyebab masalah ini terjadi yang berusaha untuk menjelaskan kembali pada Hakyeon dan malah menjadi semakin dekat. Sedangkan Jaehwan dan Hyuk, entah apa yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya, semenyita perhatian itukah jadwal mereka sampai keadaan yang aneh seperrti ini tidak membuat mereka menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi?

"Entahlah... aku sudah lelah berharap, Hongbin-ah... Aku lelah berharap kalau Taekwoon akan mengerti seberapa banyak sakit yang kutanggung selama ini. Seberapa keras aku berusaha meyakinkan diri dan hatiku bahwa Taekwoon tidak seperti apa yang fans anggap itu adalah dirinya."

"Aku benar-benar bodoh karena hanya menyakiti diriku sendiri. Bodoh karena berusaha meyakini apa yang sebenarnya tidak bisa kuyakini. Sekarang... apa yang biasa ku lihat dari foto-foto yang fans ambil, bisa kulihat langsung dengan mataku sendiri setiap harinya. Di tambah dengan tidak adanya kejelasan hubunganku dengan Taekwoon. Aku... bisa sehancur apa lagi, Hongbin-ah?" ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum miris yang tidak berhenti terukir di bibirnya yang biasanya selalu tersenyum ceria.

"Hyung, mungkin aku tidak bisa selalu terus menghiburku karena jadwal dramaku. Tapi... Kau bisa menghubungiku jika membutuhkan teman untuk bicara. Aku akan berusaha menemanimu di sela jadwalku." Ucap Hongbin meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, Hongbin-ah. Tapi terimakasih, aku... akan menghubungimu jika aku merasa membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuatku tetap waras kkk~" ucap Hakyeon di selingi kikikan yang tidak terdengar baik sama sekali.

Dan akhirnya hari itu di habiskan Hongbin untuk menemani Hakyeon sebelum akhirnya harus menjalankan jadwalnya dan kembali meninggalkan Hakyeon yang kebetulan tidak memiliki jadwal, terdiam sendirian di dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya pun tak ada yang berubah. Hakyeon yang semakin lebih banyak sendiri. WonTaek yang semakin dekat. Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang tidak peduli. Dan Hongbin yang masih dengan setia menjadi teman bicara saat Hakyeon benar-benar membutuhkan itu.

Terkadang mereka menggunakan aplikasi chatting jika hanya itu yang memungkinkan. Terkadang juga Hongbin atau Hakyeon akan menelepon salah satunya lebih dulu. Tak jarang saat di telepon atau saat mereka bisa bertemu langsung, Hakyeon akan menumpahkan tangisannya di depan Hongbin.

Sudah beberapa kali Hongbin berniat untuk mengumpulakn mereka semua dan membicarakan hal ini terutama dengan Taekwoon dan Wonshik. Tetapi setiap Hongbin akan melakukannya, Hakyeon selalu melarangnya dengan berbagai alasan. Hongbin yang paham hyungnya itu tidak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, akhirnya hanya bisa menjadi teman dan pendengar yang baik untuk Hakyeon.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hongbin yang kebetulan telah menyelesaikan jadwalnya sebelum malam, kembali ke dorm dengan tujuan mencari Hakyeon yang tadi mengirim pesan kalau namja manis itu membutuhkan teman bicara.

Tetapi sesampainya di dorm, dia tidak menemukan hyung tertuanya itu. Hanya ada Jaehwan dan Hyuk yang entah sedang bermain apa. Sedangkan Taekwoon dan Wonshik? Sedang memenuhi jadwal berdua mereka dan entah apa lagi yang mereka lakukan. Memikirkannya saja membuat Hongbin kesal sendiri.

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Hongbin pada Jaehwan.

"Eoh? Aniyo. Wae? Dia buat masalah? Coba cari saja di tempat latihan. Dia selalu di sana kan kalau tidak ada jadwal." Ucap Jaehwan cuel sambil kembali bermain dengan Hyuk.

"Ck kalian benar-benar kelewatan. Jangan sampai kalian menyesal atas tidak pedulian kalian!" kesal Hongbin yang entah di dengar atau tidak. Kalaupun di dengar sepertinya tidak banyak berpengaruh, kan?

Setelah memastikan lagi kalau Hakyeon memang tidak ada di dorm, Hongbin memutuskan mendatangi kantor JF untuk menemui Hakyeon di ruang latihan mereka.

Saat memasuki ruang latihan, Hongbin melihat Hakyeon yang memejamkan matanya sambil bersandar pada dinding di pojok ruangan. Tas dan handuk berserakan di sekitarnya. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini dengan Hakyeon.

Selain wajahnya yang oenuh dengan bekas airmata yang bahkan belum sepenuhnya mengering, wajahnya juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Khawatir hyungnyha itu sakit, Hongbin segera mendekati Hakyeon untuk membangunkannya.

"Hyung, Hakyeon hyung ayo bangun. Kita pulang ke dorm saja." Ujar Hongbin yang merunduk untuk membangunkan Hakyeon.

Tanpa sengaja kakinya menyenggol botol putih yang tergeletak di dekat handuk yang telah Hakyeon gunakan. Botol yang dia tahu berisi obat tidur yang biasa mereka gunakan saat tidak bisa tidur ditengah tubuh yang lelah dan jadwal ketat, kini hanya menyisakan tidak sampai lima butir. Padahal seingatnya isi botol itu masih lebih dari cukup untuk mereka gunakan saat di perlukan. Tidak ingin gegabah dengan pikiran yang terlintas di kepalanya, Hongbin mencoba membangunkan Hakyeon kembali.

"Hyung? Hakyeon hyung, ireona. Yak! Hakyeon hyung!" Hongbin menjadi panik saat Hakyeon tidak meresponnya sama sekali. Bahkan dia baru sadar kalau tubuh Hakyeon saat ini terasa sanbgat dingin. Hanya napas yang terkesan pendek itulah yang meyakinkan Hongbin kalau Hakyeon masih hidup.

Dengan cepat Hongbin menghubungi manager yang kebetulan juga ada di kantor. Begitu manager tiba di ruang latihan, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi mereka membawa Hakyeon ke rumah sakit. Hongbin hanya berharap kalau ia belum terlambat. Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada hyung yang sebenarnya sangat ia sayangi ini, tak akan ada satu member pun yang akan selamat karena telah mengabaikan perasaan hyung tertua mereka ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, Hakyeon langsung di bawa ke UGD untuk ditangani lebih lanjut. Hongbin meminta agar manager hannya menghubungi CEO mereka dan manager utama VIXX tentang hal ini, tanpa menghubungi satupun member yang lain.

Entah apa yang namja tampan sekaligus cantik itu pikirkan, yang jelaas saat melihat raut wajah Hongbin yang mengeras, manager hanya bisa melakukan apa yang anak asuhnya itu minta. Lagi pula Hongbin sendiri berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya pada CEO dan manager utama mereka tentang masalah yang terjadi.

Tak berapa lama, dokter yang menangani Hakyeon keluar bersamaan dengan kedatangan CEO dan manager utama VIXX.

"Uisa, bagaimana keadaan Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Hongbin cemas.

Dokter dengan name tag Lee Hyo Yoon itu menghela napas setelah menatap satu persatu namja yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pasien sepertinya meminum obat tidur dengan dosis yang tidak semestinya. Dengan kata lain pasien mengalami overdosis. Meskipun kalian membawanya kemari sebelum tubuhnya menimbulkan reaksi overdosis, tapi kandungan obat tidur itu sudah menyebar terlalu jauh dalam aliran darahnya. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk mengeluarkan zat yang menyebar namun sepertinya tidak berefek terlalu banyak." Ucak dokter itu.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Hakyeon hyung baik-baik saja kan?" Hongbin tgerdengar semaikin cemas.

"Untuk saat ini kita hanya bisa menunggu. Jika dalam 48 jam pasien tidak terbangun, maka pasien kami nyatakan koma. Obat tidur bukanlah obat dengan kandungan zat sembarangan, obat itu juga bisa menyebabkan penggunanya koma jika di konsumsi berlebihan dalam satu waktu seperti ini. Sekarang kita hanya bisa menunggu. Pasien akan kami pindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Jika ingin menjenguknya silahkan. Saya permisi dulu." Pamit dokter itu setelah memberikan penjelasan pada keempat namja itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang bicara sampai mereka memasuki kamsr tempat Hakyeon di rawat. Manager yang tadi mengantar mereka ke rumah sakit memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dengan pihak rumah sakit lebih dahulu termasuk yang berhubunga dengan kehadiran pers yang harus pihak rumah sakit awasi jangan sampai mendapat berita sedikit pun tentang Hakyeon.

Dan kini tinggallah Hongbin dan CEO serta manager utama VIXX yang menagtap Hakyeon yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Hongbin, bisa kau jelaskan sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa Hakyeon bisa sampai seperti ini?" tanya CEO mereka.

Dan setelah terdiam beberapa saat Hongbin mulai menceritakan semuanya. Permasalahan antara Hakyeon, Taekwoon dan Wonshik. Tentang para member yang sama sekai tidak memiliki kepedulian yang lebih pada keadaan leader mereka sendiri, semuanya... semua yang selama ini Hakyeon alami saat tak ada siapapun dari management yang mengawasi.

"Kenapa Hakyeon tidak pernah mengatakannya saat di tanya?"

"Anda tentu tahu bagaimana sifat Hakyeon hyung, Sajangnim. Dia bukanlah orang yang suka mengumbar masalahnya." Ucap Hongbin.

"Hahh baiklah. Nanti aku akan menghubungi keluarga Hakyeon untuk memberitahu tentang ini. Semoga mereka bisa mengerti."

"Ne, Sajangnim. Kamsahamnida. Dan saya mohon. Jangan beritahu pada member lain. Saya ingin melihat sampai mana tingkat ketidakpedulian mereka." Mohon Hongbin.

Sementara itu CEO mereka hanya mengiyakan dan memutuskan untuk pamit dan menyelesaikan urusan lain meninggal manager utama VIXX yang akan berjaga di rumah sakit bersama Hongbin sampai keluarga Hakyeon tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari terlewati dan Hakyeon belum menunjukkan tanda akan sadar. Dengan itu doktter memutuskan bahwa Hakyeon dalam fase koma. Sebenarnya namja manis itu bisa saja sadar. Tetapi sesuatu seperti membuatnya tidak ingin terbangun.

Hari berganti minggu. Dan ini adalah minggu kedua sejak Hakyeon dinyatakan koma. Tak ada dari keempatg member lainnya yang menanyakan bagaimana kabar Hakyeon. Bahkan mereka hanya ber'oh' ria saat CEO memanggil mereka untuk mengatakan bahwa Hakyeon mengambil cuti beberapa saat dengan alasan kesehatan, setelahnya tak ada yang berusaha mencaritahu dimana Hakyeon sekarang berada, sakit apa yang namja itu alami.

Dan semua itu membut Hongbin sudah sampai pada puncaknya. Inikah grup yang selalu berkata pada fans mereka bahwa mereka akan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Bahwa mereka selalu mengkhawatirkan apa yang terjadi pada member lainnya? Inikah grup yang selalu mengelukan kalau kebersamaan mereka adalah segalanya? Bahkan saat leader mereka tidak bisa memimpin seperti saat ini, mereka tidak menunjukkan reaksi khawatir sedikit pun.

Dengan geram, di tengah malam yang dingin Hongbin masuk ke kamar tempat rekan segrupnya sedang tertidur dengan membawa ember berisi air dingin dan menyiram mereka semua hingga menimbulkan pekikan kesal dari mereka.

"YAK LEE HONGBIN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Taekwoon yang marah karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau tanya apa yang kulakukan? KAU BERTANYA APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?! SEBAIKNYA KALIAN SEMUA SEKARANG IKUT DENGANKU KE RUMAH SAKIT DAN KEMBALI KALIAN TANYAKAN HAL ITU PADA DIRI KALIAN MASING-MASING SETELAH SAMPAI DI SANA! DAN INI PERINTAH DARI CEO! BERANI MELAWAN, KALIAN TAHU AKIBATNYA!" teriak Hongbin yang bahkan sudah melupakan sopan santun kepada hyungnya.

Sementara mereka yang mendengar Hongbin berteriak marah seperti itu hanya diam tertegun sampai suara manager mereka menyadar mereka agar segera berganti pakaian dan ikut ke rumah sakit bersama mereka.

Masih dengan kebingungan yang terlinatas di pikiran mereka, satu persatu mulai berganti pakaian dan segera memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu di bawah dengan Hongbin yang duduk di kursi sebelah driver. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang-orang yang bisa saja membuatnya kehilangan kontrol diri.

Apa? Kalian menganggap Hongbin berlebihan marah karena hal itu? Hei, coba kalian bayangkan jika kalian ada di posisi Hongbin saat ini yang hanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang peduli pada orang yang selama ini selalu bersikap baik dan menyayangi kita selama bertahun-tahun seperti keluarganya sendiri tanpa mengharap balasan? Apa kalian tidak akan marah juga? Kalau kalian tidak marah berarti kalian tidak punya hati/?

Selama perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaakn yang di ajukan oleh Taekwoon ataupun yang lain. Bahkan manager mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan menjelaskan setelah mereka sampai.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, Hongbin berjalan lebih dulu menuju kamar Hakyeon. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menyusulnya dari belakang. Saat sampai di depan sebuah ruangan yang tertutup rapat, Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya. Menunggu mereka yang datang bersamanya berkumpul di depan kamar itu.

"Setelah melihat ini, kuharap kalian b isa berpikir dengan lebih baik. Dan tanyakann pada diri kalian sendiri. Apa. Yang. Telah. Kalian. Lakukan." Ujar Hongbin dengan menekankan kalimat terakhirnya sebelum membuka pintu kamar itu dengan lebar dan melangkah masuk mendekati sosok yang terbaring di tempat tidur itu.

Perlahan member lain memaasuki kamar itu dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sosok leader mereka kini terbaring dengan mata tertutup rapat dan wajah yang pucat.

"A-apa yang terjadi dengan Hakyeon hyung?" tanya Hyuk yang tersadar lebih dulu dari kekagetannya.

"Hakyeon koma karena meminum obat tidur dengan dosis berlebih. Dokter mengatakan Hakyeon bisa saja sadar, tetapi... ia menolak untuk sadar. Sesuatu membuatnya tidak ingin terbangun lagi." Ucap manager mereka.

Hongbin yang melihat Taekwoon beranjak untuk mendekati Hakyeon langsung menahannya dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Kalian semua ikut denganku ke atap. Kita perlu membicarakan ini semua." Ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Bahkan Taekwoon pun tidak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata untuk menegur sikap Hongbin yang tidak sopan itu.

Mereka pun mengikuti Hongbin yang melangkah menuju atap rumah sakit. Sesampainya di atap. Hongbin langsung berdiri menghadap keempat rekannya dengan emosi yang menguar.

"Kalian lihat apa yang kalian hasilkan dari ketidakpedulian kalian selama ini? Kalian lihat kan?" ucapnya dengan suara tertahan, menahan amarah yang sudah ingin meledak.

"H-hongbin-ah, k-kami memang salah. K-kita bisa membicarakannya baik-baik" ucap Jaehwan yang takut juga melihat Hongbin marah.

"Huh, bicara baik-baik? Mengaku salah? Huh, katakan itu semua pada Hakyeon hyung yang saat ini sedang koma! Katakan itu padanya! Buat dai bangun sekarang juga! Apa kalian bisa, hah?!" teriak Hongbin.

Semua hanya bisa terdiam mendengar perkataan Hongbin. Jika bisa mereka juga sangat ingin Hakyeon bangun sekarang dan meminta maaf. Terutama Taekwoon dan Wonshik yang menjadi awal dari semua kejadian ini.

"Kau, Jung Taekwoon! Kau ini masih kekasihnya atau bukan, hah?! Di saat masalah kalian belum selesai, bukannya berusaha memperbaiki masalah kau malah hanya menambah runyam dengan semakin menempel pada Wonshik! Itu yang kau sebut dengan menjaga Hakyeon hyung baik-baik?!"

"Kau, Kim Wonshik! Bukannya membantu Hakyeon hyung dan singa bodoh ini berbaikan, kau juga ikutan semakin menempel padanya! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"

"Kau, Lee Jaehwan! Kau hanya sibuk dengan duniamu saja! Tak ada sedikitpun kepekaanmu pada keadaan dorm yang aneh sejak Hakyeon hyung pulang dari Jepang!"

"Dan kau, Han Sanghyuk! Kau tak ada bedanya dengan mereka bertiga! Apa susahnya hanya bertanya apa Hakyeon hyung baik-baik saja atau tidak?!"

"DAN LIHAT SEKARANG APA YANG MENJADI HASIL DARI SIKAP KALIAN ITU! INI KEBERSAMAAN DAN KEPEDULIAN YANG SELALU KALIAN BANGGAKAN DI DEPAN FANS?! INI YANG KALIAN SEBUT DENGAN KEPEDULIAN?! BAHKAN KEKASIH HAKYEON HYUNG SENDIRI PUN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PEDULI! KALIAN SEMUA BUKAN MANUSIA!"

Dan seorang Lee Hongbin yang terkenal sopan pada akhirnya kehilangan kontrol dirinya dan mengeluarkan semua emosinya, bahkan melupakan panggilan hyung untuk Taekwoon dan Jaehwan. Sabar ada batasnya kan? Inilah kesabaran Hongbin yhang harus berhadapan dengan keluarga keduanya yang entah sejak kapan seperti tidak mempunyai hati.

Dengan cepat Hongbin melangkah menuju pintu atap. Tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hongbin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat keempat namja bodoh dan tidak peka itu semakin terdiam dalam pemyesalan atas sikap mereka yang berubah seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Berdoalah sebanyak-banyaknya semoga Hakyeon hyung bersedia bangun dari komanya, bukannya meninggalkan kita dengan setumpuk penyesalan."_

.

.

.

.

.

Dan Hongbin pun berlalu meninggalkan keempat namja itu dengan pikiran dan harapan masing-masing...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END/?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini end yaaa enddddddd**

 **Ini hasil dr ide yang klr saat kami baper *lirik oknum partner baper semlm"**

 **Gak tahu ini bagus atau gak**

 **Hmmm sepertinya absurd ya? Aneh bgt ya?**

 **Huhuhuhuhu *pundung bareng hakyeon/?***

 **Yahh intinya kalau sudah baca jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak Anda ya**

 **REVIEW JUSEYEOOOOOO~~~~**

 **N-nyeongggggggg~~~~**


End file.
